runaways
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: what if doctor found astro and not cora's gang. what if astro went with doctor, who doesn't know astro's a robot that's running from Metro city's government? how what fun! Doctor has no one to travel with when they meet.
1. hello, here!

**Title**: runaways

**Summery**: what if doctor found astro and not cora's gang. what if astro went with doctor, who doesn't know astro's a robot that's running from Metro city's government? how what fun! astro from 2009 movie. Doctor has no one to travel with when they meet.

**rating**: T just in case

Author Note: when tenma finds out what's going on he'll turn into the 2003 version, which is supper insane! Oh and I'm going to make astro breath because it would help his system from over heating. and he sleeps to help this system from over working and to process data.

* * *

Astro's prov.

_'I'm no tobio! I'll never be him again...because I'm a robot while he's was human! I'll rename myself so I don't have his identity...Astro! that'll be my new name! my name is not Tobio Tennis Tenma anymore my new name is astro renew boy!_' I thought to my self as I walked through this robot junkyard. I heard the junk move. I scrambled to a little cave in an mountain of junk. I barely fit in the cave! I heard a voice.

" He said that I could find some people in this area. I really need to know the date." said the voice. I arranged my self so I could look at the person. he was wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, black trousers and black, ankle-high boots. He was holding an screwdriver it had an green lights and metal claws that looked like they could extend. He puts it in his pocket.

He looks around and started to walk passed me. But when he was about to passed he turned his head! right into my directions! the thin line that made his mouth shot upwords into a big, goofy smile. Then he frowned when he notice I was hiding from him.

"Are you hiding from me?" He asked. I shook my head yes. He took a step closer, I tried to get in father into the little cave but my back was are ready touching the wall!

"Do you happen to know the date?" he asks. as yet again he comes closer.

"N-No I fell out of Metro city...and I don't know how long I was asleep." I told him. It wasn't a complete lie. for I really don't know how long I was asleep for, now that I was a robot I don't think I need any needs.

"what do you mean out of?" he asked wondering what I meant.

"you didn't see the flying city! It's right behind you!" I told the adult. sure enough he looked behind him and saw metro city.

"oh...ok...My name is the Doctor! what's yours." he asks as yet again he comes closer. Now if the doctor wanted to touch astro he is just an jump away. Astro whimpered. 'If he finds out I'm a robot will he turn me into

"my name is Astro..." I told him. He climbed up a little then picked me up just under my arms. He smiles. I couldn't help but giggle in glee. His face was a nice face unlike my dad's now if I saw it I would feel...weird. I thought my weight would be real heavy because I was a robot, but I was wrong for what doctor said next shocked me.

"Astro! you weigh less then I thought!...I'll take you to the tardis for tonight." doctor said as we walk way in a random direction. He hold me closer...like what dad did right after I was made. I smiled at the warmth and closed my eyes. and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Doctor's prov.

astro wears an white shirt with an blue and red coat over it. black jeans and red boots. He feel asleep on me. I know because his breath evened out, into calm inhales and exhales. before he might of not notice that he was breathing kind of fast.( A.N. :because astro was scared doctor knows tenma. and he was afraid to go back, and see what happens.) I finely reach the Tardis. I opened the door and went into her. I walked to the bed chambers in the tardis I placed him on my bed and left the room. I came back with another bed smaller then mine but big enough to give astro a lot of room to toss and turn. I put him in his bed then fallowed astro's lead and went to sleep.


	2. trouble

Note: astro will have all the powers that he has from the cartoons...minus some I don't know or don't like...like an radio in his chest! that is just plain weird!

* * *

astro prov.

I jumped up when I woke. I don't remember finding an bed in the robot junk yard. I sat up in the small but fit able bed. I got out of bed and out the door._ 'Into an metal hall way. Where the?! where dose doctor live! this isn't metro city or one of the surface towns'_ I thought as I looked at my options right or turn the corner. I turned the corner. after awhile I saw two ways keep straight or turn left. I turned left and saw it led to a room. It's to detailed to describe what it looked like. It had an door that look like it would lead out side on the other side of the room. I smiled. _'I need air. I'll come back soon. doctor wouldn't even notice.' _I thought as I went down the stairs and out the door. I looked behind me and was It was a police box! I looked around the box and try to find if it was an trick...it wasn't. I fly to the top and sat on the every edge of it. I was sating opposite of the door. I looked down and scanned the 'police box'. It was way high tech and from what I see it could be a ship of some sort. I heard the door open I jumped off of the box, and ran around to the front.

"Astro! when did you get out here!" Doctor said as he picked me up.

"I woke up a while ago. nice ship you have here. dose it do any thing cool?" I asked as he took me back in side.

"yes but why didn't you freak out like every companion I had had?" he asked as he sat down on the stair and placed me next to him.

"when you have 100% in all grades ever sense kindergarten and you're father is the father of robotics...you tend not to get surprised some of times..so...I'm kind of like my dad..." I told him as I looked away. I really wasn't surprised because after realizing your a robot nothing else can shock you harder then that.

"way aren't you with him?" doctor asks. My train of thought lost it self.

"He told me he wasn't my dad and he didn't want me anymore." I told him as I looked at my shiny red boots. I closed my eyes and whispered an sentence that would worry any human if anyone said it.

"I whish I was never made! So I would have to deal with **him or anything**!" I screamed the last part. I jumped up and ran to the door. but it was locked _'why did doctor lock the door!' _I thought.

"on the contrary me and the tardis don't think that. You grew on her fast, astro." Doctor said as the controls started to move them selves._ 'what's happening! how is all the stuff moving!' _I thought. As doctor stand up and went to the controls.

"and it looks like she wants you to come with us." He said as he went to me.

"what do you mean! this is kidnapping!" I screamed at doctor.

"she wants you to come through space and time with us! And it's not kidnapping because you came willy back into the tardis. And you have nowhere else to go." Doctor told me as he picked me up.

"why are you always picking me up!" I screamed at him as he smiled his smile.

"Because in my view you are too young to walk away from adults."

"What! your like 20 or 25 years old!"

"No I'm not human I'm an time lord."

"you're an alien!"

"Yes and when we land you will stay in the tardis for a while." He said as He placed me down near the hallway entrance. he went to open the door and he was robotic men! he quickly closed the door before the robotic men could enter. He took is screwdriver out and the claws came out, and the middle glowed I heard a click from the door. Then banging of the men trying to get through.

"Astro go to were you woke up and stay there! while I try to get the tardis to go 100 miles away from this spot!" He told me as I ran to were I woke up today. _'I sure hope doctor can do this!'_ I thought to my self as I landed on my bed and soon went into unconsciousness. but not before I heard some thing say

"error un-known metal near. un-known metal is attracted to robotic body. Hibernation mode on until un-known metal is undetected near robotic body."


	3. Clara & crimson horrors

note: the cybermen in this fanfiction are fully updated with the show which means they are the 2013 versions. Oh and doctor will do any thing to keep astro out of harms way because he's 'an young human child'. I also made astro 10 years old because he's just that small. oh and when doctor finds out they re-rename astro to atom! oh and his body can go in fight unknown object mode were it fights until there unknown abject is gone. **watch the crimson horror before reading this!**

* * *

Doctor prov.

_'cybermen! How did they find the tardis! I temporarily turned her invisible which takes most of her power so she can't teleport us away! and if they keep this up she'll never get enough energy to' _I thought as I ran around the controls, trying to find a way to save us from them. _'I need to run away! Astro is in too much danger! He is only a human child!'_ I thought as I keep on trying. then the clinking started it sounded like metal hitting metal.(1) A while later I saw astro walk into the room.

"Astro! I told you to stay put!" I screamed in fear at the 9-year-old. I picked him up and started to are sleeping chambers. the tardis whined and shunt the door to the control room.(2) I put astro down then started to bang on the wall were the door was. Astro walked up to the wall and started to push. the tardis whined in pain and made the door appeared. I re-grabbed astro and started back to the chambers. Astro finely looked up at me and it made me drop him. HIS EYES ARE CLOSED! He's sleep walking! he didn't sleep walk last night!

"objection...destroy un-known metal, or upgrades are available." He said as he started to walk again back to the control room. I ran in front of him. He raised his arm and pushed me into the wall, which hurt a lot! He started back to the control door. when he got into the control room he ran the rest of the way to the exit. Astro opened the door and punched the closes cyberman! making it fall on the others. astro stepped out of the tardis. after about 9 hours all the cybermen were ether ran away or fought and lost. Astro soon came back into the tardis.

"objection complete. giving control back to Toby Tenma." astro said before falling into my arms. I walked back to are chambers and put astro to bed. _'Your real name is Toby tenma? well I can use the tardis to learn more about what just happened'_ I thought as I went back to the control room. I went to the tardis screen and typed in Toby tenma.

'Toby tenma, 9 years at point of death.

Height:135cm' it read as it showed pictures of astro with how I think is his father, one head shot, and one in font of his home in all pictures he wear the same cloths but he had a hat that said 'ministry of science' on it, which he doesn't have now. _'hum...an impossible kid!...I wonder what your hiding astro...' _I thought as I went back to the sleeping chambers.

* * *

Astro's prov.

"hibernation and fight mode shut down in-process. Toby tenma please stand by..." said a voice. as I tried to open my eyes. when I was able I saw that doctor was up and in an old fashion suit. he looked back at me with a goofy smile. He throws a small old fashion suit onto my bed.

"get dress in the suit astro we're going to land." he says happfully. when soon got to go out of the tardis.

" So north London 1893.I once spent ages trying to get a gobby Australian to Heathrow Airport," he says as he looks in the ally we landed in. he went to lock up the tardis when I got curious.

"what for?" I ask as I watch him. but before he could answer a scream filled the air. we both looked at each other.

" Brave heart, astro." he says as we ran. I started to space out for when I came back to we were in front of an old woman.

"only the brightest get picked." she says as she pats my right cheek.

"yes me and my son Toby are glad to!" doctor says as my joints tense up in anger and fear. _'how did he find out! he can just turn me in and get all the money he wants for doing so!' _I thought as we neared one of the houses. she opened the door to show a boy and girl stick in a tube! the only way you know they were alive was oxygen pumping into the tube.

"Astro! run!" Doctor told me as people started to close in. I charge head on into a man. He fell onto the ground and I jump over him, or I would kill him by running over him. soon after 30 minutes they got tired of chasing little old me and brought out an grenades! they throw one right at my chest. it only burned my cloths but I was slowed down by it. they soon all jumped me. I couldn't see the doctor! they pulled out a needle full of red goo. they inject it into my neck. I screamed as the goo latch onto my circuits.

* * *

months later doctor's prov.

they put me through the process but it did not work on me because I'm not human, and thankfully I was saved from being destroyed by Ada, who calls me "my monster". soon I hear Jenny talking from the other side of the door. after telling her that I wouldn't hurt her in Morse code. she took my chains off and lead me near chambers. I slowly and painfully grabbed my cloths from Jenny, who notice they too were in my cell. I entered the chambers and reverse the process.

"I need to find Astro!" I tell her quickly.

"who's astro?" Jenny asked.

"he's my companion. I hope he's ok I woke in the poison. the thing that woke me up was his scream." I inform jenny.

"well first we have to take care of this town." Jenny says. and after a while I agree.

* * *

astro's prov.

It been a long time since I heard his voice. it could have been months...years...days...I don't know for the red goo that is now part of me had made me loss my sight. but I save as many people from going to SweetVille. and I somehow also stop some criminals. I have long forgotten my friend's name...I think my memory circuits are the new target of the goo. I was flying throw the city, which isn't scared of me anymore after they fond out I was one of the people to get the crimson horror making me loss my sight. I think most of them bow, or if they had hats they take them off for a sec to show they also mourn for my lost. I've ask the city folks if they seen a police box, and together we're looking for the tardis. I landed on the ground when I heard someone calling me.

"astro boy! Astro boy! we fond a police box!" said an young girl. my sightless blue eyes(3) look at the direction.

"please take me to her..." I whisper as the girl took my right hand. we walked for what felt like forever.

"here she is astro boy." the girl say as she let me touch her. I smiled and felt for the door. when I found it she unlock herself. I smiled as I walked into her. she whined with life.

"please tardis if you really care for me please...please...take me back to my own time! I know someone who will help just please...please take me!" I cry in sadness. and after a couple of seconds I heard the controls move.

"the controls! their moving with out anyone touching them, astro!" screamed the girl in fear. soon I started to the door.

"stay here...I never got your name." I say as I make my head face were I think she stands.

"Clara..." she says.

"ok, Clara stay here if you go out side you might get killed...and please don't tell anyone that I'm a robot" I tell her as I open the door and took off to find Metro city.

I was able to find the ministry of science. I fond my way to elefun's lab.

"elefun are you in here?" I whisper as I walk into the lab more.

"Toby what are you doing here! the army is looking for you!" he says as he grabs my arms.

"please fix me! I lost my sight and losing my memories! and please my new name is astro boy." I say as he leads me to the lab table.

"I'll try to hurry astro." elefun told me as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Clara's prov

the police box door shut after he left. then it started up again.

"what ae you doing! don't you care for astro! their monsters out there!" I scream. a hologram of astro appeared.

"I do care but my user is calling. I mustn't keep him waiting." the fake astro said before disappearing. and soon after that being said the door opened.

"WOW! how did you get there!" said the adult that came walking in. the door shut and the box started again.

"astro let me come in with him. the box let him go to some on for help." I tell him.

"help? what kind of help?" he asks as he looks at me.

"to cure the crimson horror, he told me that they soon caught him and put the needle in his neck. It made him loss his eye sight." I say as the box reached its destination. a couple of seconds later astro walked into the box smiling from ear to ear. the only change I saw was his eyes were now brown.

"astro! your ok!" the man yells in happiness as he picks astro boy up. then he looks at me.

"my name is the doctor." he says.

"doctor who?" I ask, while he just laughs.

"well I can put you back in the year you came from..." doctor says.

"doctor if anything I need a sitter if you don't want me out side!" astro says with a tried yawn.

"true...you can sleep across the hall." doctor says as he started to walk out of the control room. I follow soon after. he shows me my room and tells me good night, while astro just snored fast asleep. doctor finely looks back at me.

"I hope what ever his friend did to help will...I don't want anyone else to die on my watch." he says sadly, as he walks into their room. I walk into mine. it had a bed, dresser ect. I layed in my bed and soon feel asleep.

* * *

1- in fight mode his body can't control if his feet make a noise or not.

2-the tardis knows he's a robot & doesn't want him fighting the cybermen. astro reminds the tardis of doctor, but as a robot.

3-the cord that was made for him to see energy is getting ate & the energy that goes into his eyes make them brown and without it stays blue


	4. tenma!

author note: this is not the nightmare in silver. this is just an in-between. enjoy! oh and when I write this I see 2003 tenma not 2009 tenma so...I replace 2009 with 2003! I like it that way better!

* * *

astro's prov.

today me and doctor are going to enter a three leg race. we went over how to run. Clara cheering us on. then we were off and we were wining! suddenly my body froze and I was dragged into on of Toby's memories. Doctor noticing this snapped me out of it. right before a laser gun hit me! I moaned in pain.

_ 'now I wish I didn't ask dr. elefun to let me feel fear because I'm scared now!_' I thought. I stated to thrash around trying to get away from the unharmed doctor and to get away. a robotic arm with three claws came out of the smoke. it grabbed me and quickly pulled ripping the ribbon that held doctor's leg to mine.

"Doctor! Help!" I scream in fear. As it quickly pulled me and what little of cloths that survived the attack away from the race. it was connected to a rocket. I screamed when I saw it was Tenma! a hole open from the top of the rocket. I was thrown into and landed in a glass tube. the hole disappeared as I stand up. the smoke cleared from the race and doctor saw this...he was near the Tardis!

"hello Toby. haven't been long. but for you it have, maybe over a month am I right?" he asked as he stand up out of his chair. I notice on the screen that their was pictures and drawings of me but my eyes were blue.

"HOW! " I screamed. as I hit the glass in anger. tenma just smiled.

"what ever you do when you time travel will become history. I thought you knew that Toby." tenma says as he looks at me.

"I'm not Toby! I'm astro!" I scream at him. he looks back at the screen.

"get some sleep astro...we have a big day tomorrow." tenma says as he walks into a different room. I sat in the chamber hoping that doctor could help me. as all lights go out minus the one over the tube.

* * *

Doctor's prov.

smoke suddenly came out of no were. I heard astro scream my name as I got up and turned to astro voice.

"Clara get to the tardis now!" I scream to her as we ran to where she's siting. I turned back to see a robotic clawed held Astro as it went back the now seen rocket. It put astro inside and disappeared into one of the walls of the rocket. I quickly ran in and started to move levers. she started to hover above the ground and straight after the rocket.

"with how fat the rocket's going she wouldn't be able to catch it! we need to teleport on to the rocket. by the size it looks like it could have 10 rooms." I tell Clara as she holds on to the railing for dear life. I moved some more levers. The tardis stopped moving. we slowly walked out of the tardis to total darkness. But we could hear crying. we felt the walls and went to the crying.

Astro was in a tube. the kidnapper was in a chair next to him. He had brown hair and was wearing a black lab coat.

"face it astro your little friends aren't coming! it been a month." The man said as Astro cried harder.

"NO! Your lying! they come! right?" astro screams/whispers. The man pulls an lever. sparks start to go through the tube making astro scream in pain. I couldn't stand here like this any more.

"Stop!" I scream at the man, who get out of his chair to face me.

"you know none thing. jut go back from where you came and forget you met astro." the man says as he walks closer. I pulled Clara to my side.

" Go free astro I'll keep him busy." I whispered to Clara. Astro banged on the glass, until something exploded inside the tube. astro fell to the ground. Clara quickly ran to the leaver and flipped it off. then wires came down and connected to astro and started to send energy through him. Clara started to press buttons.

after 20 or so buttons the glass lifted just enough for astro to walk out of. Astro's eyes fluttered open. He tried to stand up but fallen down and away from the tube. He looked at us from were he was siting. Clara slowly walked near as I hold the man back by his coat.

"come here atom." she says as she neared. Astro tried yet again to stand and was able to keep balanced. He then tried to walk. he walked slowly to Clara. She grabbed astro and ran to me.

"we need to get out of here quick!" She informs me, as I let the man go. The man ran to an other leaver and pulled it.

"I don't think so! If I'm going down you'll go down too! let just hope astro can get over are deaths." the man says as the way to the tarids got millions of gates in front of it.

"atom charge them down!" Clara scream in rage as she places him down. he nods and runs to the gates. he doesn't stop and he just makes holes in all of them! after the last door he came back and made the holes bigger.

"this is gonna' land in the old river that now full of junk. If i'm right we'll survive the landing. But to make sure..." astro says as he looks around at use. he brakes through a wall and jumped out. are drop of doom started to stop. we landed safely.

astro comes back to look at the three of us. Clara quickly grabbed astro and me. she pushed us into the tardis. Astro looked at us.

"how are you, guys?" he asked as my hearts dropped. astro doesn't remember!

* * *

this is supper long! well for me it is! but I don't feel like writing for a while so... I might make a mlp version of this. but their be no clara and their be discorded whooves.


End file.
